


You're mine!

by CB666



Series: Short Smut Stories. [1]
Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lena Luthor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Series: Short Smut Stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	You're mine!

Whilst finishing up a successful mission, Lena helped the DEO and Kara in improving their software and hardware systems to keep up with her superhuman abilities, as well as creating a new Super Suit specifically encoded and designed for Kara, and only Kara. But on this particular mission, Kara has been knocked out and affected by an unknown Kryptonian element and has been severely affected, her subconscious tells her to go use a reserved sense of abilities to come home and find Lena, a subtle and sweet Kara decides to go halfway around the world and back to get Lena her favourite food and adopt a puppy or two, as soon as she lands at the balcony of their luxury apartment. 

Lena jumps to her feet, hurrying to her love and National City's protector, before stopping to realise and asking "Wait why do you have 2 puppies?" Kara replies, "Because they're cute and fluffy and you can never have enough". Lena stood stumped before muttering "If you weren't so God Damn Hot, a fucking goddess and holding my favourite food, you'd be out on the street" Kara settles the puppies down but the sofa, "Well I know for sure baby, you wouldn't turn this cute puppy face down" whilst pulling the face. "Oh stop it you, you know what that does to me, especially how much I've missed you and horny I've been" before whispering into the Kryptonian's ear. "Especially when I want to ride that sexy talented face of yours" Lena kisses Kara, whilst nonchalantly wanting to pop Lena onto the desktop table and making a meal of her right there and then. 

"Baby, you got to stop doing that, you know what it does to me" Kara says trying to back away slowly from the sultry raven-headed seductress. Lena's hand goes up Kara's top, feeling her abs, "Well you know what this does to me, as well as this!!" whilst her hand rubs between Kara's legs and kissing her neck, Lena knew Kara's weak points and exploited them. "Lena...Kieran Luthor" Kara moaned, biting her lip and tilted her head back before resting her head in Lena's neck, it took all of Kara's remaining breathe"Stop, you naughty girl, or you're going to get punished". 

The food was still warm on the side. Lena teased Kara, "or what are you going to do?", and then realized she was propped up towards the desktop, hands in front of her, "Well, you naughty girl" Kara said, Lena knowingly expected this, and wanted it "Are you going to spank me?" Lena said turning her head back, hoping Kara would give in, and she almost did, "No, I'm going to make sure that you're never this naughty again unless I explicitly say that you can, and before you get your food, you're going to count with me and not lose track, Ok babygirl?" Kara said with a firm, disciplined voice. The first 3 spanks were to tease Lena, before Kara's fingers decided to explore Lena, making her lose count and start over again and again. 

Kara thought of a new strategy to get the horny submissive to comply, with Lena's hand still on the table, Kara pulled her panties down and offered something firmer, Kara held Lena's waist and guided her cock inside Lena making her moan loudly "Oooohhhh fuck, Kara, shit" biting her lip in pleasure. Kara says to Lena. "Are you done being naughty?" Lena complies with "Yes, Mistress Danvers" with the palest of blue eyes and face that could melt a million stars. They were able to plate the food up quickly, and have some potstickers on the side. A soft voice faintly spoke up as Kara settled down on the comfy sofa. "Mistress, Can I sit there?" Kara replied slightly confused, "Sit where?" Lena speaking softly "Mistress, Can I sit on your lap?" Kara smiles and says "Oh sweetheart, of course, you can" knowing that her hands will wander between Lena's legs to make to beg and scream to cum without having to take her clothes off. 

As they're watching a movie, Kara notices that Lena is falling asleep cuddling one of the puppies, "Oh Little One, I hope you're not falling asleep? if you stay awake just a little longer, I'll make it worthwhile" Lena mumbles "I'm... wake... eyes nappy nap time", Lena's cuddles up to Kara and leaving herself exposed to the Kryptonians strong fingers sliding between her legs, making Lena jolt and grabbing her top. "Daddy, you didn't warn me that it was THAT time" Kara slowly and gently guides her fingers in knowing that the whole time that Lena's been sat in her lap, that it's soaked through Kara's pants that she can feel the warmth and her boxers sticking. 

Lena moans and pulls Kara closer and kisses her on the cheek " Can I cum please tonight, I promise to be on my best behaviour and not be a naughty girl, I want you, I need you". There was always a soft spot that Lena knowingly could pull off tugging at her clothes without trying that could always make the woman of steel weak and it was that line. Kara replies and carries Lena to bed, "Come on little one, lemme make you supa' proud" Lena kicks her feet in the air, giggling, she kisses Kara "Thank you handsome" shifting her bum into Kara's crotchand her thighs either side of Kara's waist, proving to her Alpha, just how much she needed it. "Rao, you definitely are in the mood, I hope you can handle it" Kara said in a stern and soothing tone. 

They finally find the bed after kicking the bedroom door open softly, Lena finds her way under the bed covers and her clothes end up finding the floor. "Come here and fuck me like our life depended on it" Lena said as Kara was observing how big the wet patch was from the submissive Omega just sitting on her lap a few moments ago. Kara didn't need to be asked twice and as soon as she started to pull down her trousers, Lena's voice cracked "Can.. can you do that slowly please?" Kara looked up at Lena, using her x ray vision to reveal that Lena was running in and out of her slit. With a subtle smile acknowledging the request, Kara slowly took of her top to reveal her abs and the sheir sight that surprised Lena took the sensitivity to a whole new level. "Come here, I want to undo these with my mouth" Lena said, as she pulled Kara close enough to kiss this goddess' body, LEna thought to herself "How can they look so fucking defined, yet her skin is so soft and silk" She started to kiss each ab, undo the buckle with her hands and then pulling the zip down with her teeth. 

Whilst still having the trousers and her boxers on, Lena kissed Kara through them layers of clothing, that it sent sparks of electricity through Kara, so that she had no other option to rip the futile retraints off with ease and lay her firm and thick cock on Lena's face, but she knew that's what Lena wanted, to see the pure strength and speed being shown. BUt decided not to do it, Kara wanted to be teased, feel the worship coming from Lena. As soon as Lena's lips hit the tip of Kara, it pulsated and Lena felt how sensitive it was and the reaction, solely focusing on the head and making Kara visibly and uncontrollable erect, and it didn't take long before Lena pulled the trousers down to see that there was precum dripping from the head of Kara's cock, and then the revelation came, the boxers were down just enough to almost hit Lena's chin from finally being released from it's cage before landing on Lena's head. 

The length and girth Kara was hiding from Lena took her by surprise. "oh holy shit, you're fucking huge, How long have you been hiding this gift of the gods from me?" Lena was in awe, she'd seen Kara's cock and balls, before but never this big or swollen with cum. Kara replied "Well only the past few days, I wanted to go another day but I don't think I could hold out any longer" and during that sentence, Lena licked some pre cum that was forming and about to drop. "Mhm, you like heaven too" Lena seductively said with the grin of a Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, Lena's favourite book that Kara would read to her when it was bedtime. It would easily take both Lena's hands and her lips to fully grasp the size or Kara. "Oh princess, you better not be thinking about using your hands to pleasure me?" Kara ordered, Lena whined "But why not, look at you. But, but!!" Kara replied "No but's unless you want to take it there?" 

Lena soon fell silent, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out, in eager anticipation to receive Kara. "Good to see that you know you're position my love" Kara smirks whilst teasing Lena's eager tongue "Who's my good little Omega?" Kara asks, "I am" Lena responds, "what was that" stern raising her voice and almost snapping at Lena. "I am you're good little Omega Daddy" Lena replies, straightening her back, adjusting her hair so that it doesn't cover her face and opens her mouth and tongue out again. 

"Good" as Kara gives Lena the head, "You'll only get the head, until I see that you're good enough to get the rest, and only use your mouth" As Kara orders, Lena is happy to oblige to the command. 

After a while, Kara gave Lena the comman that she could use one hand to help as Kara could see that Lena was struggling just a bit to keep her hands to herself. Lena moaned just enough that Kara could feel the vibrations making it a bit more unbearable. Once Kara saw fit, Lena got into bed with Kara being on top. "How much do you want me?" Kara asked polietly and confidently, trying not to loose herself in the sultry blue eyes of Lena. Her Alpha's cock laying on her tummy, pulsating in rhythm with her breathing, Lena let her fingers wander down, firmly graping Kara, with her legs open and around Kara's waist. Lena replied with such honesty and innocence "Like my life depended on it, filling my lungs with air. I've been waiting gingerly for you to please me and use me" 

Kara obliged and kissed Lena's neck just enough to distract her from what's to come, a slow thrust into Lena's slit. Lena started to moan into the Kryptonians neck, before gasping and almost letting out a screm over the girth and size of Kara entering her, clawing at Kara's back and biting her shoulder. For a moment Kara snapped out of being the dominant and asked the gentle princess under her "Are you okay princess?" 

The words from Lena's mouth with such confidence and sass, like breathing made Kara believe it and see it too, making her buckle and then come into full control "I am no princess, I'm a Queen!!" Kara pulled back and slammed her hips into Lena putting through hell flushing her with a perfect mixture pleasure and pain to then make sure she see's heaven. "Oh fuck!!" Lena's head tilted back exposing her neck, and Kara took as invitation to place her hand around it, with just enough pressure to get Lena close to an orgasm. Lena's hands gripped the bed for stability before, rubbing her sensitive clit. "Can I cum, please?" Lena spoke breaking halfway through. "Not yet!" before pushing her back down, placing a finger inside her mouth.

As tension between the couple rose, Kara lent forward bringing Lena close to her body, propping her arms behind the sultry vixen, to make Lena feel safe and secure, Lena whispered in Kara's ear, barely audible to the normal hearing of a human. "I'm going to cum daddy, can I cum.. please please please can I cum!" begging and banking on the fact that Kara would let her, Kara replied "No! If you do, I'll stop fucking you right now". Lena gasped and held on long enough for it to build again. Using her walls to clench Kara's cock thrusting inside of her. 

Kara then flipped Lena over, and sat up behind Lena's knees, taking in the delightful view of her bum, Kara's cock was covered in Lena's wetness and throbbing a little bigger than before. "Daddy, are you thinking about filling my behind up with your load?" gently wiggling her bum, feeling firm hands softly spreading her before the tip of Kara's bulging throbbing head tease her entrance, before pushing back and pulling Kara in, "Daddy, please fill me up I want every drop of you inside me!" Kara didn't doubt it for a second and proceeded with the same thrusting motions as before. Lena gulped and felt Kara holding her waist, whilst placing her hand between her legs under her, rubbing her clit and Kara cuddled up with Lena so that she didn't move anywhere other than the position she was in. 

Kara was getting close and faster, making Lena start to tingle like the start of a thuderstorm, her vision started to blur "Daddy, cum inside me". Kara allowed a deep and final thrust into Lena and it felt like a shockwave being realised. "Oh rao, Rao please, fuck" Kara growled and screamed as her cock stiffened and twitched over each spurt as she came inside Lena and allowing her orgasm massively, that Lena screamed "Fuck!!!" Lena felt as if she was in heaven, tingling and sensitive all over, that she could barely keep her eyes open. 

"Kara, are you with me still" Lena whimpered. "Mhmm, Rao, that felt..." "Wonderful" Lena stole the word right out of Kara's mouth, running her fingers up and down Kara's protective and strong arms holidng her close. Kara kissed Lena's shoulder as they pulled the cover them. Despite sweating, they didn't move an inch, until 2 small barks came through the door. They both responded "Shit the puppies" Kara demanded Lena rest and stay in bed, bringing some snacks and drinks under one arm and the puppies under the other. 

Lena could see Kara was still semi erect. "Baby, do you want to go for round 2?" As Kara got close to Lena, Lena's hand reached out and a finger softly caresses Kara's head and shaft that she shivered under such sensitivity and almost control Lena had over her. Kara got back into bed, and an innocent voice spoke to her "Did i do good Daddy, Was I a good girl for you?" 

You was and still are perfect, sweetheart" Kara replied with a smile before falling asleep in Lena's arms and the puppies in their lap.


End file.
